2008-08-29 SmackDown
The August 29, 2008 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on August 26, 2008 at the Mellon Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Episode Summary Undertaker sends a warning to Vickie Since returning from banishment and sending Edge to hell at SummerSlam, Undertaker has been very clear about how he feels about SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero. "I'm not the forgiving kind," he said at the beginning of SmackDown in a rare ring appearance on the mic. With Vickie, Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, and WWE Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins & Zack Ryder watching from a monitor in Vickie's office, The Deadman delivered an ominous warning. "I will be coming for you. And, I will be coming for your soul. And once I take it, you will burn. Burn in hell," he bellowed. Maryse interrupts Michelle's photo-shoot backstage Michelle McCool was in the middle of a photo-shoot when she was interrupted by Maryse. Maryse told Michelle to enjoy the photo-shoot with the Divas title, because it could be her last. Maryse said the Divas Championship would look better on her anyway. Michelle said it takes talent to be Divas Champion and Maryse said jealously is so ugly. Michelle McCool & Maria vs Maryse & Natalya Maryse & Natalya picked up a win over Divas Champion Michelle McCool & Maria. Using a hard-hitting DDT, Maryse got the pinfall over Maria. But after the bell, Maryse attacked McCool and the two engaged in an all-out brawl that spilled from the ring onto the arena floor. Natalya got involved, holding the All-American Girl so that Maryse could get in a cheap shot. The blow left McCool lifeless on the arena floor, as the victors strutted their stuff on the way out of the arena. Eve interviewed Jeff Hardy Jeff Hardy said Montel Vontavious Porter has been criticizing him for the way he lives his life, but tonight it will be MVP who is laying on his back looking at the ceiling. Vickie trapped backstage Vickie Guerrero was still pacing back and forth in her office, and tried to call for help but the phone was dead. Vickie threw the phone against the wall and continued to freak out. Vickie continued to be trapped backstage Vickie Guerrero was still trapped in her own office and was still freaking out about the Undertaker. Brie Bella vs Victoria Also making an impressive debut was Brie Bella. Using an inside cradle, SmackDown's newest Diva was able to stun Victoria and get the pinfall. Vickie still trapped backstage Vickie Guerrero was still freaking out when the lights went out in her office and she screamed at the top of her lungs before SmackDown! went off the air. Results * Tag Team Match: Maryse & Natalya def. Maria & Michelle McCool (2:25) * Singles Match: Brie Bella def. Victoria (2:30) Steels enjoy SmackDown Some members of the Pittsburgh Steelers took a break from training camp to enjoy SmackDown live at Mellon Arena before the NFL season opens next week. "Attending a WWE event live definitely gets your mind off playing football, because we're on the field every single day. It's a big thing for us," said Steelers tight end, Lee Vickers. "Anytime you can attend a WWE event is a once-in-a-lifetime experience." In football, the success of a team depends on how well everyone is able to gel with one another. Steelers' outside linebacker, James Harrison, understands this concept, and sees attending SmackDown together as a good start with helping the Steelers get back to their 2006 Super Bowl Championship form. "The opportunity to hang with my teammates and watch a good show is what brought me out here tonight," said Harrison. "It's just an exciting feeling to be able to be here. I don't know what to expect at the show, but I'm looking forward to seeing Undertaker." Before going to their seats, the athletes met with Divas Champion Michelle McCool, SmackDown commentator Tazz, The Miz and Finlay in the locker room area. Being at SmackDown and seeing our Superstars and Divas up close brought back childhood memories for the Steel-town stars. "We've been watching ever since we were little kids. My favorites were Hulk Hogan and Ultimate Warrior. I remember being young, playing with other kids and pretending we were one of the Superstars. It was awesome. You just stay a fan regardless of your age," Vickers recalled. The Steelers left Mellon Arena blown away. According to Harrison, football and sports-entertainment are somewhat similar, but the physical nature is what set them apart. "Our game is a little more controlled. It doesn't look like they're too controlled out there, in that ring. They're hitting each other with chairs. I don't think that's anything I want to do out there," the Steelers' 2007 team MVP explained. "I don't want to know what that feels like." Notes * Beginning of the Maryse and Michelle McCool feud. * Brie Bella's debut. * Nikki Bella's unofficial debut. She would not debut officially until November. Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Victoria Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Maria Category:Maryse Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:WWE television episodes